Me lo dijo el silencio
by Ire-Ire
Summary: HPHG. POV Harry. Songfic. Harry se enamora de Hermione despues del 5º año. Como se siente?. 2º Parte agregada! POV Hermione. Reviews!
1. POV Harry

Wolaaaa !!! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, bueno es un POV de Harry y también un songfic. La canción es de Luis Fonsi y se llama "Me Lo Dijo El Silencio". Os dejo con el fic ;). Mione.

* * *

**_Me lo dijo el silencio_**

**POV Harry**

Mi historia es triste pero feliz, ridícula y a la vez con mucha importancia… como empezó esto se preguntaran… facil, cuando me enamore de mi mejor amiga… gran error, pero como saben en el corazón no se manda y nadie puede saber cuando el amor llama a tu puerta…

**Con la noche de testigo  
Y una estrella sin nombrar  
Me quede pensando en ti una vez mas y as  
Descubrí un sentimiento  
Aprendí a respetar la soledad**

Todo comenzó a partir del 5º año en Hogwarts, después de ver como corría peligro por mi culpa y mi estupida obsesión con la pesadilla de la muerte de Sirius en el Departamento de misterios. A partir de ahí me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía hacia ella y como mi muro se desmoronaba con que solo me mirase fijamente a los ojos.

**Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque a penas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras cuando habla el corazón**

Sabia leer mis emociones como si fuera un libro abierto, de hecho para ella era como un libro abierto, si me miraba a los ojos sabia perfectamente lo que me pasaba y lo que me corroía el alma hasta lo mas profundo de ella. Nuestra relación era perfecta, nos compenetrábamos como uña y carne, como dos piezas de puzzle, como un rompecabezas perfecto…

**Ahora duermes en mi abrazo  
No te quiero despertar  
Yo me quemo a fuego lento en este amor por ti  
Y valoro este momento  
Porque aprendo a respetar la soledad**

Recuerdo aquellas tardes en el roble que había cerca del lago… cuando Ron estaba con Dean y Seamus hablando de Quiddith (Habían cogido la costumbre de reunirse por lo menos una vez a la semana para hablar sobre las novedades del Quiddith), nos poníamos a hablar y así nuestra relación fue mejorando con el tiempo, cada día éramos mas amigos… seguíamos siendo el "Trío Dorado de Gryffindor" pero entre ella y yo había una conexión especial, sublime…Única. Recuerdo cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo con ella en el lago… Cuando me apoyaba en el roble y ella se acurrucaba entre mis piernas y yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, se apoyaba en mi pecho y sentía su respiración acompasada, y como su pecho se elevaba tranquilamente cuando se quedaba dormida.

**Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque a penas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras cuando habla el corazón**

Muchas veces mientras hablábamos sabíamos lo que iba a decir el otro a continuación y nos completábamos las frases el uno al otro. Cuando estábamos en una situación peligrosa con solo mirarnos, asentíamos lentamente y sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer los dos a la perfección.

**Pude escuchar el mas puro sonido  
En mi pecho  
Un solo latido... que llaman amor**

Este sentimiento me quema por dentro y me carcome el alma lentamente, haciéndome delirar por la noche, creyendo que te tengo a mi lado y que te puedo abrazar, cuando lo único que puedo abrazar es el aire. Mas se, que nunca la voy a poder tener, pues ella siempre será mi mejor amiga… Nunca sentirá nada más que amistad por mi, solo eso… y me conformo con ello, pues la veo, la hablo y muchas veces la siento… Permaneces en mi corazón como la misma sangre que corre por mis venas, alimentando cada día mi corazón; haciendo que cada día desee vivir para poder verla, hablar con ella y que me alegre el día, y yo alegrárselo a ella.

**Yo ni cuenta me di, pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar, para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque apenas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras, cuando habla el corazón**

Aunque Voldemort se ha ido, todavía temo por su vida, vive conmigo y con Ron, y Ron cuida de ella tanto como yo, sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ella y el cree que debo decírselo pero yo no quiero arruinar la amistad que nos ha unido a los 2 por años, no quiero dejar de verla cada día, dejar de ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, su hermoso cabello…

**Yo ni cuenta me di, pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar, para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque apenas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras, cuando habla el corazón**

Se de sobra que a lo mejor cuando me pase algo querré que lo sepa, pero por ahora prefiero que no, no quiero hacerla daño, no quiero que sufra por no saber corresponderme… lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, sea con quien sea… aunque eso valga mi felicidad… Me da igual… Siempre la quise, la quiero y la querré.

Harry James Potter Evans

_FIN

* * *

_

Bueno he aquí lo que me a querido dar mi querido Artemis, a lo mejor no os gusta pero espero que si ;). Mione.


	2. POV Hermione

Weno!!! Heme aquí haciendo la 2º parte de este fic por peticiones de algunos chicos/as que me han dejado review. Pues bien, aquí la teneis!! Es pero os guste ;). Sigue siendo song fic con la misma cancion, solo cambia el POV.

* * *

**_Me lo dijo el silencio_**

POV Hermione

Siempre pense que nunca iba a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos cuando pienso en el, un escalofrio me recorre la espalda y siento como si un balde de agua fria me recorriera todo el cuerpo, de arriba a abajo recorriendome desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

**Con la noche de testigo  
Y una estrella sin nombrar  
Me quede pensando en ti una vez mas y así  
Descubrí un sentimiento  
Aprendí a respetar la soledad**

Imaginandome lo que seria acariciarle, tocarle, besarle… Haciendole todo lo imaginado y por imaginar, sacandole gemidos de su garganta que dijeran mi nombre siseantemente, logrando asi, que yo pudiera llegar a alcanzar el mismo cielo con solo oirle decir mi nombre en uno de sus gemidos.

**Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque a penas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras cuando habla el corazón**

Cuando le vi por primera vez era un niño chiquito que apenas sabia nada sobre el mundo de los magos y que se encontraba tan perdido como una aguja en un pajar. Tan menudito, tan… tan solo era un niño y acababa de descubrir su condicion de mago. A partir del incidente del troll nos hicimos amigos y fuimos inseparables hasta nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, todas esas aventuras solo ocasionaron que fueramos asi conforme somos ahora mismo, el trio dorado de gryffindor.

**Ahora duermes en mi abrazo  
No te quiero despertar  
Yo me quemo a fuego lento en este amor por ti  
Y valoro este momento  
Porque aprendo a respetar la soledad**

Todavía puedo recordar las tardes en el lago, cuando me colocaba entre sus brazos y me quedaba dormida entre ellos. Sentia una paz increíble, una paz que nunca sentia estando con nadie. Sentia su pecho contra mi espalda, y oia los latidos de su corazon acompasados, le sentia a él detrás de mi.

**Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque a penas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras cuando habla el corazón**

Este sentimiento que me carcome el alma surgio no se cuando, pero me di cuenta a raiz de que me inmiscuyera en el trayecto de una maldición que iba directa hacia el. No me arrepiento de ello y lo volveria a hacer si sucediera otra vez lo mismo, pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que le amaba y no solo eso, sino que daria mi vida con tal de que el fuera feliz. Se que el en el fondo solo me quiere como a su mejor amiga pero todavía albergo la esperanza de que algun dia me llegue a amar.

**Pude escuchar el mas puro sonido  
En mi pecho  
Un solo latido... que llaman amor**

Se que si se lo dijera podria llegar a arruinar nuestra amistad y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, ya que voldemort aun no ha muerto y se que le hago tanta falta a Harry como el me hace falta a mi, los tres nos necesitamos mutuamente… Y tambien se que si en caso de que nos pasara algo se lo diria sin dudarlo por el miedo a que no supiera todo lo que siento por el.

**Yo ni cuenta me di, pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar, para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque apenas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras, cuando habla el corazón**

Ron sabe mis sentimientos, y me a amenazado con que se lo diga yo o se lo dice él, claro que yo tambien le he amenazado con echarle una maldición imperdonable si se le ocurre abrir ese buzon que tiene como boca en la cara.

**Yo ni cuenta me di, pero me enamore  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
En tu voz trajo el mar, para hacerme soñar  
Por primera vez  
Porque apenas te vi. con el alma te hable  
Me lo dijo el silencio  
No existen palabras, cuando habla el corazón**

Cada dia ruego a dios porque la guerra por fin termine y con un poco del valor que me caracteriza por ser una Gryffindor, poder decirle todo lo que siento cuando me mira, cuando le miro, cuando le toco, cuando le siento… Poder decirle que siempre le he querido, le quiero y le querré.

Hermione Jane Granger

_FIN

* * *

_

Bien, espero os halla gustado ;). Este capitulo va dedicado a Avi, que hace tiempo que no charlo con ella. Espero y te guste Avi!!!!. Besos. Mione.


End file.
